pakistanfandomcom-20200213-history
Ariful Haque Arif
Ariful Haque Arif Early Life: Ariful Haque Arif ,was born in a remote village of Indian Occupied Kashmir Peer Badesar on Jan,10 1940 Qualification: Masters of Arts (MA) Journalism from university of Karachi in 1968, Fazil e Urdu in 1962 from Punjab University. Experience, Achievements, and Major projects: Ariful Haque Arif is the member of Karachi press club. He is one of the senior most journalists having 46 years of print and electronic media experience. He has 36 years experience of print media working as a journalist in The Jang Group of Newspapers and 10 years in Electronic Media in Geo TV Network. He worked for 36 years in Jang and later on was selected to head a new department of Censor in Group’s new TV Channel Geo in October,2002, as Director, he is presently serving on this position. Mr. Arif has joined the Jang group as sub editor on 16th April 1967 and was elevated to the position of District page In-charge of Jang after 3 years in 1971.Later on he was transferred to reporting section and assigned to work as reporter and he continued working in this capacity for 32 Years on different periods, first as political reporter, court reporter and then diplomatic correspondent. He was also promoted to the position of chief reporter twice from 1975 to 1986. During the political reporting period, he was responsible to cover and interview the visiting Heads of states of foreign countries and Heads of State and Prime Ministers of Pakistan and other visiting foreign dignitaries. He also covered first Asian Islamic Conference of Islamic Countries held in Karachi in the year 1978.He also visited Dhaka, Bangladesh in 1984 to cover the foreign ministers of Islamic countries during General Ziaul Haque Era and very close friend of Pir Pagara. As a court reporter he reported many high profile political cases in superior courts.A Few of them to mention are relating to arrest of Altaf Gohar , Chaudhay Zahoor Illahi, Muhammad Sallahuddin editer Takbeer and The daily Jasarat, Abdul Hamid Jitoi, Illahi Buksh somroo , Sher Muhammad Muree and Ghaus Buksh Bazinjo and ban on The Daily Jasarat during Zulfiqar Ali Bhutto (1972-77)regime. Corruption case against Benazir Bhutto and Asif Ali Zardari and suicide case of Asif Ali Zardari, Murtaza Bhutto murder inquiry tribunal 1996-1997 and Nawaz Sharif plane hijacking case and appeal against the decision of ant terrorist court in Sindh High Court. Mr. Arif also conducted the Jang forum with the prominent politicians, Ulemas, Social workers, and other personalities of Pakistan and abroad. In 1993 he was transferred and assigned to establish The Jang London Bureau in Karachi. He took the task as a challenge and established the London bureau which later on turned to be the full fledge news paper office which is now brining out the Daily Jang London. He was again selected from amongst the many senior colleagues to head a new department Censor board with the launching of Geo TV in October 2002 first as Chief of this department and later on promoted to the position of Director. This is very important department of any TV channel. He is also Head of Department of Religious Affairs of Geo working as Group Director.